


A Promise Fulfilled

by nerdlife4eva



Series: Love at Nikiforov's [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Chef Yuuri, Cooking, Dorks in Love, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Piroshki, Romantic Fluff, Sous Chef Phichit, katsudon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 09:50:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlife4eva/pseuds/nerdlife4eva
Summary: A one-shot occurring after Chapter 13 ofBe My Chef, Yuuriwhere Nikolai and Yuri teach Chef Yuuri how to make katsudon piroshsky (with the comical help of Phichit and Victor).Fulfilling day 3 prompt ofYOI Anniversary Countdown Weekand giving me a warm up so I can finish the currently incompleteI now pronounce you Dorks in Love(the completion which I am currently working on!)If you are reading this, thank you for coming back to this universe with me!! I promise updates to all my WIPs are coming!!





	A Promise Fulfilled

The first time Yuuri had eaten the bizarre combination of piroshky and katsudon, he was in a hospital bed amazed by both the taste and the fact that he was alive. The car accident had left him unconscious and beaten, but in the first moments of consciousness, it had been a pleasant surprise to find Yurio as one of the rotating members of his bedside parade. Yurio’s caring gesture had also been a surprise, leaving Yuuri almost as speechless as the gift of heavenly food was presented to him in an unassuming brown bag.

Despite the hints of its existence, it was that quiet moment that confirmed the softer side of Yurio. Yuuri had woken up, opening his eyes to the presence of the surly teen, and was greeted with the sparkle of relief in the young eyes. Their relationship had already been different than Yurio had with most, and Yuuri prided himself on the ability to tease and support Yurio in equal measures. On that day though, their relationship had shifted. On that day, they became family.

Yuuri smiled across the prep counter, watching as Yurio carefully chopped the ingredients laid before him. Propped on a stool next to Phichit was Yurio’s grandfather, a grumpy-faced man who only showed any sort of amuement when his eyes landed on his grandson. Nikolai was fulfilling a promise, one made by Yurio and happily accepted by Yuuri.

The old man refused to give them the recipe outright, stating that piroshky was an art and Yuuri would have to earn his right to be called an artist. Never one to back down from a challenge, Yuuri had arrived at the Nikiforov’s kitchen, dressed for an off-day and ready to heed every one of his guest chef’s instructions. Phichit had happily accompanied him along with Victor and the rest of their found family would be joining them in a few hours for a specially prepared dinner.

Leaning in his favorite spot, Victor watched as Yuuri softly nodded, listening to each direction without question. His skilled hands worked the dough on the metal counter, forearms flexing with every pull and push. His Yuuri, alive, well and now a permanent fixture in the Nikiforov’s kitchen. It had been exactly one week since JJ and Isabella’s wedding and Victor could still feel his heart flutter every time he remembered the decisions they had reached that night. When Yuuri glanced up, Victor grinned, feeling the familiar ache is his chest that was only produced by his unconditional love for his chef.

“Pay attention!” Nikolai barked, making Yuuri jump and Phichit chuckle. The wrinkled hands reached over Yuuri’s, grabbing the ball of dough and smacking it down with a loud _thwack_. “It isn’t a lover,” he scoffed, shoving from the stool to push Yuuri out of the way, “beat it as if you are angry.”

“Well-” Phichit started, laughing as his sentence was broken by Yurio shoving a handful of sticky rice in his mouth. Sputtering the tiny white grains into the sink, Phichit continued to laugh at his own unspoken joke while Yuuri flushed cursing under his breath about his truly inappropriate best friend.

“Yuratchka, be nice to your friends,” patting Yurio’s shoulder, his grandfather moved to smack Phichit on the back and immediately confused all of Yuuri’s assumptions about him. The man had been similar in temperament to his irritable grandson for all of their time in the kitchen, and was now filling a glass of water to press it into Phichit’s hands. Yuuri was reminded of the dichotomy of Yurio in that moment, and smiled knowing exactly where his prickly protégé had gotten all of his most prominent personality traits.

“You!” pointing a finger at Victor, Nikolai shuffled across the kitchen and grabbed an unsuspecting Victor by the wrist. Stumbling over his own feet, Victor let himself be pulled across the kitchen and shoved next to Yuuri. Unable to resist the temptation, Victor snuck a kiss onto Yuuri’s temple as he used the counter to steady himself. “If you love each other, you cook together.”

“I can only make pancakes and sausage…” Victor trailed off when Nikolai narrowed his eyes leaning back with crossed arms onto the stool on the other side of Yuuri. Even though nothing was said, Victor could see the argument in Nikolai’s eyes and felt his own cheeks heat up with the silent reprimand.

Letting his eyes fall toward the ingredients spread over the counter, Victor remembered his parents cooking together. The laughter had bounced from every surface of this same kitchen, and even when they made a mess or accidentally burned a new recipe, they did so with a happiness that was as palpable as the food that was created. They showed their love for each other in so many ways, including their time building the restaurant that had become Victor’s own. Sighing, Victor glance toward Yuuri. “I could try, if you’ll teach me.” The flutter in his heart became a banging drum when Yuuri turned to beam at him.

“I would love to,” bouncing on his toes, Yuuri was barely resisting the urge to throw his arms around Victor. When he had been in culinary school and watched as kitchen partners had fallen in love through their time working together, it had been a secret fantasy of his to someday share the same joy. He wanted someone to stir batter with and throw flour at, while magically creating a meal that arose from the joyful mess of a kitchen. The daydream, one that he kept close to his heart, seemed to be coming true as Victor reached over to pluck an egg from the bowl.

Grimacing from his place at the cutting board, Yurio dropped his eyes back to the pork that he was carefully slicing. “What have you done,” he muttered under his breath, directing the sarcastic question to his grandfather. He made a guttural sound in his throat as Nikolai pinched his ear.

“Someday, you will fall in love,” nodding toward Yuuri and Victor, Nikolai settled back again on his stool, “then you’ll understand.” Everyone laughed as Yurio threw more rice at Phichit who had once again attempted to make a comment. 

* * *

Several hours later, when the rest of the Nikiforov’s family had piled into the restaurant to devour the heaping trays of katsudon piroshky and olivier salad, Victor sat back in his chair to continue to pick dough from under his fingernails. He had helped stuff ingredients into the doughy balls and managed to chop potatoes without resulting in any major destruction. His head was still full of all Yuuri’s praise while his belly was full of katsudon piroshky. Sighing with happiness he slung an arm around Yuuri’s shoulders, deciding to leave the rest of his nails alone for the moment.

Lost in his own mind, Yuuri let his head drop back onto Victor’s arm, replaying the afternoon in his mind. Victor had burned several pieces of pork, Phichit had made countless innuendos at the expense of Yuuri’s sanity, and Yurio had threatened to fry all of their heads at least twice while Nikolai had calmly observed them all with a slight smirk winking out from beneath his wrinkles. Smiling with the memories, which would now be a permanent part of Yuuri’s happiest moments, Yuuri let himself relax into Victor’s embrace. He had everything he wanted in life… including a brand new recipe which perfectly harmonized the place he grew up with the place he called home. Feeling luckier than he deserved to be, Yuuri tilted his head to press a kiss to Victor’s cheek, a silent thank you for fulfilling all of Yuuri’s greatest wishes.


End file.
